The field of the present invention is exhaust timing control devices for two cycle engines.
Japanese utility model laid open No. 51-39112(39112/1976), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an exhaust timing control device which controls the initiation of the exhaust cycle in a two cycle engine increase power. This exhaust timing control device is provided with a member which can move to a position on an upper portion of an exhaust port in a two cycle engine. In this position, the member controls the timing edge location of the exhaust port in accordance with the speed of the engine to adjust the exhaust timing.
The aforementioned member itself cooperates closely with the wall of the combustion chamber of the engine. Thus, its operation may be affected by carbon buildup from combustion in the engine, dust in the engine oil, etc.